theworldccfandomcom-20200215-history
Sammy
Summary Sammy is as most people call her, "a crazy ho." She's a level 15 Wavemaster and loves hanging out with her friends. She has black hair and the typical emo cloak. She can be found usually in Mac Anu, or in Hidden Forbidden Holy Ground where she annoys people. She is known as 'Sammeh' on the BBS. First Day Sammy's first day on |The World| was on June 18. 2007. Although she had the typical 'connecting sending login information' she eventually joined |The World| in which was reccamended by her girlfriend. She chose the Hotaru sprite as she follows Anakha and Hitokiri_Wrath around as they taught her the basics. The Crew Shortly after learning the basics, Sammy was just hanging out in Mac Anu when she saw a few other plays in the left hand corner talking. Their names were: Kaname, Lost Twilight, Tsubata, and Humarl. She wanted to go up and say something, but was afraid that because they seemed like such a tight-knitted group, she stayed in her corner. Then, when something was said that she thought was funny, Sammy made a comment. Then Kaname thought it was funny and asked her to join the corner. Almost as soon as she got over there, someone asked her to press ctrl+i. Not knowing what it did, she pressed it....Sammy was officially part of |The World| Fallen Chaos and Havoc Sammy was originally a part of the guild Fallen Chaos, run by Terror_Of_Death. Sammy enjoyed being in the guild with her friends. When she met the PK Mouse. Mouse had a thing with FC. Every time he saw a member of Fallen Chaos he's scream "AH AN FC! KEEL IT!" Needless to say, although he and Sammy were friends, she was PKed a lot. Finally fed up with being PKed, Sammy left FC; where she joined Havoc. Late 2007 Sammy was making friends pretty quickly in |The World| Whether she was constantly cursing, raping, or just making people laugh. She was having fun. Her fun grew when the games of Truth Or Dare started. In one of the games, she met an admin named Salem. She didn't know him that well, but she DID know that he had just recently became an admin. They hit it off immediately as they started hanging out more, both on the game and through AIM. Soon though, alot of controversy started...and Salem was banned from |The World|. He came back a few times, which made Sammy very happy..but as of now she hardly ever sees him. She was deleted with her AIDA on at a PK fest at Theta, Hidden Forbidden Keel Mountains (now Dragonbein), after recreating her character she was again deleted by Sephiroth X. Sephiroth X also used his puppet hack on her later that year, stealing the guild Nightmare of Solomon, her AIDA Sample, along with many other of her items. Luckily, this attempt of his was ended thanks to Hiroto, Tetsuya, Mouse, and Tsukasa. During the summer Sammy was also linked with Morganna Mode Gone, in the unfinished story of her chosen epitaph users. She was given the title of Macha, the Temptress. Around Christmas she had finally made it to level 48. But she thought that leveling to 50 was pure hell without Twilight, so she deleted her character. 2008 to now. Sammy still continues to play |The World| and is STILL level 15, but she is now leveling her new Wavemaster, Miyavi; who is level 5. She is 1/3 GM of the guild Havoc, and still likes to annoy people. Offline The person behind Sammy is a Seventeen year old female named Lucy. She is around 5'1 and is very skinny for her age group. She is a Sophomore at QHS and could try harder at school. Her favorite sport is Lacrosse and her favorite food is reeses puffs. Social She enjoys talking to many people on her MSN and AIM as well. Her favorite people to talk to are: Humarl, Tucker, t0yo,Koss, Tetsuya, Thomas, and her girlfriend. She has a few friends at school; but none she can really hang out with. Category:Player Category:No longer here